


Fuzzy Socks

by puffinmuffin13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompts, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: The way Kaito and Kokichi started dating involves unanswered texts, secret messages, overflowing chocolate, insane amounts of cookies, and lots of fuzzy socks.





	Fuzzy Socks

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a one word prompt and my exact reaction was:
> 
> Prompt: socks
> 
> Oh boy

Kaito had been receiving fuzzy socks for over a month now, and he had no idea where they came from.

It went like this: Kaito would wake up, have breakfast, shower, get dressed - and boom! As soon as he opened his door there were carefully folded fuzzy socks, with a bow tied around them. Kaito didn't know what to think.

He checked them out, sure. There wasn't anything weird or suspicious about the socks, but... It was just slightly off putting all the same. I mean, who just receives random fuzzy socks like that?

...Kaito does, apparently.

He had to admit, they were pretty good socks. He did wear them a lot when he was home alone. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that Kaito had staked out his own front door to find out who was giving him these socks, and it was freaking _Kokichi._

"Um," Kaito said, having jumped out of the bushes with a flashlight to confront whoever it would turn out to be, "what the heck?"

Kokichi giggled. "What, does Kaito the space idiot not like my gifts?" He batted his lashes at him innocently, and Kaito had to work hard to keep down a blush.

"What? No, I - I liked them, but what the heck?! Why are you sneaking around in the middle of the night leaving me random socks? This isn't even the first time!" Kaito said, pounding his fists together for emphasis.

Kokichi shrugged, smirking. "Well, if I just walked up to you and gave you them you wouldn't trust my present, riiiight?" he teased. "You'd think I ruined them or something!"

"..." Kaito looked down at Kokichi, wondering if those words were as truthful as they sounded. "I mean, you're not wrong, but -"

"But that's a lie! I just wanted to see you freak out about who was giving you all these socks! Nishishi!" Kokichi cackled.

"Argh, Kokichi!"

"Heheh! But aaaanyway, space idiot," Kokichi said, suddenly leaning close and making Kaito uncomfortable, "these socks were chosen with a looot of love, so you gotta wear them, 'kay?"

Kaito blinked, confused at the semi-serious look on Kokichi's face. "Uh, sure?"

"Great!" Kokichi thrust the socks into Kaito's hands and skipped off, turning and waving over his shoulder. "Love you, space idiot! Nighty-night!"

Kaito watched him leave, stunned into silence until he finally shook his head and sighed. "Night, Kokichi." he called, the other boy already gone.

Kaito walked inside, sitting at his dining table with a sigh and looking at the socks Kokichi gave him more closely. "Is this... A note?" he asked, pulling it out.

It was. And it read:

"Hey space idiot! This is Kokichi, your resident supreme leader and sock giver! Nishishi, did you think it was me? I bet you didn't! Anyway, that's not I wanted to say. Tomorrow's a special day, and I need you to lay all your socks out and try and find the hidden message, 'kay? Meet me on the school's roof tomorrow at noon, but only if you figure it out!"

\- Phantom Thief

Kaito blinked at the paper. Lay all his socks out? A realization came to him and Kaito jumped up, nearly knocking his chair over as he did.

All the socks Kokichi had given him had letters on them, so Kaito just had to unscramble the message, right? It took a while, but Kaito was able to find at least one of each pair, and set to work.

"****, that can't be it. Nope, nope..." The cycle had begun. Kaito wouldn't be able to make sense of the socks, so he would randomly rearrange them and hoped it worked this time.

It was the wee hours of the morning when Kaito finally got it.

His blush returned, staring down at the many socks Kokichi had sneakily given him. He stayed like that for a long while, before leaving to go to bed so he could meet Kokichi on the roof tomorrow. The socks spelled out one thing:

"Will you be my Valentine?"

 

————–

 

"Kokichi, you are an absolute *freaking* walnut." It was noon on the next day, and Kaito had asked for a hall pass in order to meet up with Kokichi. Knowing the other, he probably just skipped class.

Kokichi laughed. "I know I am!" he said, putting his hands behind his head and looking intently at Kaito. "Buuut... You're here cause you figured it out, right? Cause if you didn't, then shame on you for disobeying orders from your supreme leader! I thought I could trust you!" Kokichi wailed, fake tears already pouring down his face.

"Hey, stop that!" Kaito shook his head. "I figured it out, I figured it out...and, um..." _****, I'm not good at this. I should have just bought him some chocolate or something._

Kokichi put a finger to his cheek, smiling. "Hm? You gotta spit it out, space idiot. I maaay be great but I'm not a mind rea-!"

Kokichi was cut off by Kaito shoving a card in his arms. "Just - just take it, okay?" he said, marching off. Kokichi blinked at him, slowly opening the card to read it.

.

.

.

Kokichi looked the words over again. Once. Twice. He let out a soft giggle, like a fan obsessing over their idol. "I guess the chocolate I made won't be such a waste, nishishi!"

Kokichi carefully put the card away in his backpack and headed downstairs, just in time to see Kaito overwhelmed and half-buried by all the chocolate Kokichi may or may not have snuck into his locker right before their noon meeting.

 _Nishishi, he's such a space idiot,_ Kokichi thought, snorting at Kaito's confused look.

_Makes me wonder how he's going to react to the cookies I put in his apartment._

 

————–

 

Kaito couldn't say he didn't expect something else from Kokichi. If that brat did something, he went all out.

Still, the boxes of cookies on every flat to semi-flat surface were new.

"Damn it, Kokichi," Kaito said, picking up all the cookies and shoving them in a hall closet. "Why are you like this..."

Kaito had to admit, it was kind of cute. Cute in a what-the-heck-how-the-heck kind of way, but cute. Kaito sighed and pulled up Kokichi's number on his phone.

 _If I say yes, will you leave me alone?_ he texted.

_Maaaaybeeee? It depends!_

_On what?_ Kaito sighed.

_On whether you mean it._

Oh. Kaito blinked at the screen. That made sense. Kokichi said he hated liars, which was hypocritical, but... Kaito laughed and starting texting Kokichi back.

_Don't worry, the feelings the Luminary of the Stars has for you are definitely real._

... Kaito hit send.

A minute passed. Two. Three. Kaito refreshed the text, but there was still no response. _Kokichi?_

A knocking at his door startled Kaito out of the chair he was lying in, causing him to shout and fall on the floor. The whole thing was kind of humiliating, but at least neither Miu nor Kokichi were here to make fun of him.

Finally opening the door, Kaito adjusted his statement. Kokichi was definitely here, though with a bouquet and not an obnoxious laugh. "Hi space idiot!"

"Oh, hey Kokichi." Kaito said, slightly confused. "You know, you could've just texted me."

"But what would be the fun in that?" Kokichi asked, smirking while handing him the bouquet. "I wouldn't get to see your cute face accepting my flowers and begging me to go on a date with you!"

Had Kaito been drinking, he would have done a spit take. "What?!" he yelled.

Kokichi laughed. "Wow, space idiot, you really can't take any teasing, huh? But I guess you'll be able to build up your tolerance, cause..." he leaned in close, gesturing for Kaito to do the same.

"Cause if you think I'm not gonna tease ya just because we're dating, you've got a big storm coming."

...

"Is... Is that a reference to something, or..."

"See you space idiot!" Just like that, Kokichi was gone, and Kaito stared at the spot he had been with a small blush.

"Wait. Wait wait. Wait up a second Kokichi what the heck?!" Kaito chased after the boy, dropping the flowers on the terrace. "Kokichi! Come back here and tell me what the heck you meant by that!"

"We're dating now, love you bae!" Kokichi shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted off. Kaito slowed, panting, but for some reason he was happy.

No, it wasn't really for "some" reason. Kaito knew exactly why he was happy.

Cause he was dating the annoying, clingy, exasperating, and adorable supreme leader himself: Kokichi Ouma.

 

————–

 

Kaito probably should have expected the question, but it always inspired laughter from him and Kokichi.

"How did you two start dating?"

"Well, it involved unanswered texts -" 

"Secret messages!"

"Overflowing chocolate in lockers -"

"Lots and lots of cookies!"

"And fuzzy socks," they finished together, leaning in for a kiss.

Fuzzy socks, indeed.


End file.
